(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an orthodontic or dental device sometimes called a fracture splint that may be attached to a person's upper and lower teeth and interconnected in order to provide for setting and proper healing of fractures of the mandible and/or maxilla, otherwise known as a broken jaw.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses several splints for treating fractures of the jaw. The fractured splint is closed in the Adderer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,006 (1927), showing a typical splint which is widely used by orthodontists. The Adderer device discloses a number of upwardly disposed loops 15 that are used as attachment points for elastic bands. Loops 15 are attached outwardly of the associated band 11 and extend vertically when positioned in a person's mouth. This arrangement is effective yet can be uncomfortable because the loops 15 do not conform to the natural contours of teeth or gums and can create a feeling of having a foreign member in one's mouth. Further, these loops present a danger of irritating open lacerations which often accompany facial injuries. The loops also present a number of crevices that can harbour food particles which can create bacteria and necessitate unusual number of cleansing operations during the day in order that infections or offensive tastes do not develop. Further, loops 15 of Adderer are extremely rigid and cannot be bent easily backward to hold the elastic band in place which may be required when used on children or others who are inclined to remove the bands.
Other limitations are encountered with prior art devices when it becomes necessary to utilize wiring between facial bones and one of the fracture splints. For example, when horizontal fractures occur it oftentimes becomes necessary to wire facial bones to the teeth attached fracture splints. Because common splints attached to upper teeth have loops extending vertically upward, it is difficult to loop wires around the lugs and sometimes makes it necessary to remove the splint, and re-attach it with the lugs extending downwardly because the lugs cannot be bent in a different direction. The splint disclosed herein provides lugs which may be utilized in a multitude of applications and solves the problems associated with prior devices.